


Sexual Interests

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Naruto is Curious, No-Experience Sasuke, Plot Twists, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Wanting to fulfill his lover's desires, Naruto asks Sasuke what he enjoys in bed. The answer he got is not what he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallySasuNaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySasuNaru/gifts).



> I was bored at 3 A.M. and this is what happened.

Naruto sneakily walked up to Sasuke, who was lying down on the couch, reading. The blond smiled innocently as he stared up at the raven-haired teen.

Becoming annoyed, Sasuke turned to Naruto, irritation noticeable. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. What he was about to ask was going to take a whole lot of courage. Naruto cleared his throat before speaking, "I was just wondering... what do you like in bed?"

Before answering Naruto's stupid question, Sasuke turns back to his book and continues reading, "Privacy."

Naruto made a disappointed huff and crossed his arms. "I'm serious, Sasuke!"

"So am I." Sasuke flipped a page, ignoring Naruto's grumbles.

The only real reason Sasuke didn't answer the question properly, was because he honestly didn't know the answer. How was he supposed to know if he had only ever once had sex with Naruto? He may seem to have experience, but he truly didn't, he only followed along with what he'd seen in porn.

"Come on, Sasuke! I want to explore with-!"

Sasuke slammed his book shut, eyes rolling. "Come on," he held out his hand, waiting for Naruto to grab ahold of it. “Let’s go.”

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he took his lover's hand, a smile spreading across his face. "Where are we going?"

_Even though I already know where we're going, I still want to hear it from Sasuke himself!_

Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto towards the stairs. " _The bedroom_."

Those words made Naruto's heart beat even harder in his chest. Naruto was just about to start celebrating his victory, until Sasuke opened his mouth again...

"To study, that is. The finals are coming up, and you really need to pass in order to get into a good school with me."

_What?! That means, no...?_

Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled out a stack of books.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on there being a second chapter, but someone's comment was eating away at me. In order to satisfy myself, I went on ahead and wrote another chapter. Sadly, there will be no smut. I used to be pretty average at writing it, but it has been over a year and my mojo is gone- I am completely drained. Anyway, please enjoy this (if that is even slightly possible)!

Sasuke tapped his pen against the table, mentally solving the equation in front of him. Meanwhile, Naruto was roughly tugging at his hair, frustrated about this whole situation.

Naruto kept glancing up at his boyfriend, desperately wanting to ask him the _question_ again.

"Naruto." Sasuke didn't even make an attempt to look up from his paper, only tapped on Naruto's workbook. "Finish the problem so I can check it. You've managed to do five equations in the last hour. How do you expect to do better on your exams like this?"

Naruto looked down at his paper, a disappointed look on his face. "Fine."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the scene before him; Naruto lifted his pencil and began scribbling down the answer to a question. Then, without having to be told, he went on to the next problem. Never in Sasuke's life had he seen Naruto actually concentrate.

"But, Sasuke, I want you to answer my question after we finish." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's remark.

The raven nodded, not exactly knowing what he was going to say to Naruto after studying. "Alright, but you have to pass at least two subjects for me to carry on with the deal. Understood?"

"Whaaat? That's not fair! You know what, fine! But you owe me ramen, too!" Naruto pouted, quickly glancing up to Sasuke.

Sasuke held back his snicker, continuing to solve the math problems.

 _This is going to be a long day_ , Sasuke thought to himself. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me if there are any errors in my writing! I am very tired and do not really feel like proofreading. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (about how fucking horrible this is) and a kudos!


End file.
